Tohru's Drunk!
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: Tohru does crazy things when she's drunk! Read and find out what! Kyoru!


A/N: Another Kyoru? What a surprise. So, Tohru's drunk. ENJOY! :D

* * *

"Mmm! This tastes soooo nice! What is it, Shigure?" Tohru asked Shigure with a small smile on her face.

"That, my friend, is the strongest wine there is!" Shigure grinned at her.

"W-wait, this is alcohol?!" Tohru panicked, her smile immediately disappearing.

"Yup!" Shigure replied and he smiled even wider.

"Oh no..." Tohru felt her eyes fill with tears.

She had drunk alcohol only once before and that did not end well...

"Oh my god! Seriously, Shigure?! Don't trick me anymore, ok?!" Tohru burst into tears.

"T-Tohru?!" Shigure exclaimed, alarmed at the amount of tears that were pouring down her cheeks.

Yuki and Kyo walked in and, immediately noticing Tohru's tears, hurried over.

"Tohru, what's wrong?!" Kyo asked, concerned.

"What did you do to her?!" Yuki asked Shigure accusingly.

"I only gave her a glass of wine! No biggy!" Shigure shrugged and leaned back into his seat.

Yuki whacked him in the head. Sometimes he just wanted to wring his stupid neck...

"KYO! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Tohru cried into his shoulder, making him feel rather uncomfortable. "SHIGURE MADE ME DRINK BEER AND NOW I'LL NEVER GET GOOD GRADES AND I'LL FAIL MY MUM!"

"Uh... There, there... It's ok..." Kyo attempted to comfort her, patting her back.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING OK!" Tohru yelled out.

Kyo's eyes widened. Whoa... Tohru's never swore before... She must be pissed... he thought.

"Miss Honda, please don't be mad. The stupid cat tried his best," Yuki smiled at her and offered her his hand.

She stared at him mouth wide open. "WHAT THE FUCK YUKI?! CAN YOU SHUT THE FRICK UP FOR ONCE?! UGH!"

Yuki watched her with a look of complete shock and astonishment on his face.

"Oh my god! I'm sooo drunk!" Tohru giggled and walked over to the stereo player and put in a cd. "C'mon! Let's dance!"

A song started to play and she got up on the table and started dancing.

Yuki and Shigure stared in shock while Kyo walked over to her and offered her his hand to get down.

"C'mon, Kyo! Dance with me!" she yelled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"W-what?!" Kyo exclaimed as Tohru put his hands on her shoulders and danced around like a conga line.

Yuki recovered and boiled inside. Why does KYO get to dance with Tohru and not me?! he thought angrily.

He made his way to the table and was about to step onto it when Shigure pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't!" Shigure smacked him over the head. "You are not going to break my table!"

Shigure looked over at Kyo and Tohru and gasped at what he saw.

"Yuki, do not look. I repeat, do not look." Shigure said firmly.

"What is so bad about- OH MY GOD!" Yuki shouted as he saw what Tohru was doing.

She had grabbed an umbrella and was doing a strip tease to 'Umbrella' by Rinhanna. To make things worse- for Yuki, that is- Kyo had been watching her, completely speechless, the whole time.

"YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBERELLA! ELLA ELLA! EH EH EH!" Tohru sung to the song while ripping her skirt off with one hand and twirling an umbrella with the other.

Yuki turned around and slapped Shigure. "Snap out of it!" Yuki shouted at him.

Shigure shook his head as if breaking out of a daze and turned to him. "What?" he asked.

"We need to stop Tohru before-"

"UNDER MY UMBERELLA!" she sung the final words and covered her completely naked body with a single umbrella.

"-she's completely naked..." Yuki sighed.

"Kyo, would you stop staring at Tohru?!" Shigure yelled at him.

"YAY! I had an audience!" Tohru ran around clapping.

Yuki closed his eyes and covered Shigure's.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY AM I DOING ALL THIS?! MY MUM DIED! I shouldn't be having any fun..." Tohru burst into tears.

Kyo quickly shook his head and recovered. "W-what?!" he looked around the room and saw Shigure and Yuki. He began to boil with rage. "YOU PERVERTS! I BET YOU WERE STARING AT TOHRU, WEREN'T YA?!" he shouted at them.

"Says the one who's eyed were glued to her. At least we looked away," sneered Yuki.

"I wasn't staring at her!" Kyo blushed deep red.

"Poor mum... I can't give her anything!" Tohru collapsed onto the floor and tears pelted down her face.

"T-Tohru, you might wanna get some clothes on..." Kyo told her quietly.

She looked up and him and rubbed her eyes. "You didn't enjoy it? I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" she burst into tears once again.

"Here is Tohru's bra and panties!" smirked Shigure as he flung them at Kyo.

"Goddamn it, Shigure! How the hell am I supposed to know how to put a bra on?!" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

"I never asked you to dress her! Hahaha!" Shigure laughed.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME HER CLOTHES?!" Kyo yelled furiously.

"Waaaah! Kyo's being mean to me!" Shigure whimpered.

"Stupid dog..." Yuki whispered to himself.

"Tohru, here's ya clothes..." Kyo placed her clothes in front of her on the floor.

"Gimme a cheer leading outfit," Tohru replied blankly.

"We haven't got one..." Kyo looked at her oddly.

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING I DON'T KNO-OW!" she sang.

Yuki walked up to her and smiled. "Shigure's a pervert," he told her.

She sang the song again so Yuki came up with something else. "I'm in love with Machi," he admitted as he blushed deep red.

She sang the song again so Kyo pushed Yuki out the way and knelt by Tohru. "Tohru... I'm in love with you," Kyo told her as he looked at the ground and blushed.

Tohru gasped.

Kyo loves me! she thought to herself.

"I love you too!" Tohru smiled at him.

Kyo blinked at her and laughed. He leaned in close and their lips met.

The next morning, Tohru woke up and immediately panicked.

W-what happened last night?! she thought to herself. Why am I naked!?

She changed into casual attire and walked down the stairs.

She saw the wine bottle and suddenly everything came back to her.

Oh my gosh! I did WHAT?!

* * *

A/N: Kyo don't stare! *giggles to self pervertedly* Leave a review please!


End file.
